Her Reappearance
by IAmPotterTwiLocked
Summary: A little fic about the return of a certain dominatrix. Sherlock's reaction etc sorry I suck at summaries cx please review if you have something to say! Rated mature for possible future chapters and just to be on the safe side... XD
1. The Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or, well anything but this fic. All credit goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and the bbc.**

"I don't understand, John." Sherlock sighed, breaking the long, painful silence between the two men.

John Watson looked up from his paper, and shrugged "that's a first."

"I know and it's _irritating._ Speaking of being irritating, could you stop breathing so loudly?" Sherlock ran a hand through his curls, and rested his hands under his chin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You. You're breathing too loudly and it's distracting."

"I'm going to bed, Sherlock." The man muttered, defeated. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Sherlock and John had been working on this case for weeks, and Sherlock was becoming more and more impatient. _

_It started with a phone call from Mycroft, whose colleague had disappeared. She was seen the Monday of that week by Mycroft himself, and hadn't returned to work on the day that Mycroft phoned, the Monday after that._

"_Couldn't she have just gone on a nice little holiday?" Sherlock grunted. "I wouldn't blame her if she had to work with you."_

_Mycroft ignored Sherlock's scorn, "We've looked at every airport and ferry port in the country, Sherlock. It just so happens she has taken an important document with her which is," he lowered his voice, "government property and strictly confidential."_

"_Any belongings left behind that particularly stick out for you? Knowing you, you probably had some sort of relationship with her, meaning some Viagra must have been left behind." Sherlock was trying to disguise his obvious interest._

"_Jokes are not necessary in the case of a missing person, Sherlock. That's the thing; she left everything behind, except for her whip of course…" Mycroft sounded rather embarrassed at this point._

"_My God, Mycroft. What was her name again?"_

"_See about that…"_

"_What was her name, Mycroft?"_

"_Irene Adler."_

"What the bloody hell would the government want with Irene Adler? She's dead!" John had said, disbelieving.

"See about that… not dead." Sherlock felt a twinge in his stomach, something known to others as guilt.

"Oh My God why does everyone have to resurrect themselves without bloody telling me?"

"She was never dead though. I stopped it." Sherlock sighed at John's slowness.

That was two weeks ago, and Sherlock was now staring out of the window at 221B Baker Street, thinking.

Irene Adler had returned to Mycroft not long after being saved by Sherlock, and he had given her a job. She was undercover, with the name of Roxanne Price. She was government property, as much as she hated it. She was tracked, and told when and where she could go. Sherlock didn't particularly agree with it either, knowing that Irene- or Roxanne- was a free woman and should be able to do as she so desired.

He had a feeling he knew what she did to persuade Mycroft Holmes for his permission, and Sherlock shuddered at the very thought.

Sherlock was still in his position at the window when he heard a voice behind him.

"Have you missed me, Mr Holmes?" He recognised that voice instantly.

_Irene Adler_.

**Well that was fun! Cx If you enjoyed this please feel free to leave a review or any other constructive critique would be greatly appreciated.**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	2. The Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat and de bbc. **

**This chapter contains language not suitable for younger readers.**

"I dare say I haven't. You have caused me quite a lot of trouble these past few weeks, Miss Price." Sherlock was dismissive.

"Adler, please. Mycroft couldn't have chosen a better name, could he? I would've appreciated something along the lines of Kate Middleton, or Madonna." She said, half to herself.

"Who?"

"No matter. I'm quite disappointed; I thought I'd left quite a strong impact on you, Mr Holmes." By this point she was inches away from him, her lips parted.

"You thought wrong." He didn't sound convincing, and broke away from their intense gaze.

_Why would she do this to me? _Sherlock thought to himself. _After what I did for her._ Sherlock absent-mindedly rearranged a few piles, and then back to the way they were. He didn't know what to do, and he could feel anger, desire and… something else. What the hell was it? He hadn't felt this way before. He wanted to do something with his hands and something with his lips, and then he wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to leave, but not leave the room. Sherlock just didn't know, and he didn't like not knowing.

It wasn't till ten minutes later (and by this point Irene was seated in his chair, legs crossed) he broke the silence.

"Tea? Or something stronger?" He asked eventually.

She simply laughed, and Sherlock sighed, annoyed.

"Then please, do me a favour, and tell me what the bloody hell you want!" He was losing his temper now. "I have been worried about you for weeks, years actually now you mention it. I haven't gotten as much as a hello! I saved your life, Irene Adler! And what have you given me in return? Silence. You have given me silence."

Irene had lost all seductiveness at this point, and was beginning to be annoyed herself. "You think this is my fault? You think it's my fault that your pathetic brother has forbidden me from talking to you? Did you not even get it in your _mind palace _that there was a reason for my silence? You think I didn't want to talk to you? It got to the point that I needed you, Sherlock. So I left."

"So you're saying it took you three weeks to get here? Or where else have you been? Getting some prostitution money? Because you seem fucking good at it!" Sherlock was burning up now, his jaw tight.

"As a matter of fact no! These three weeks I have basically destroyed any evidence of where I've been to get here! Some of your friends in the homeless network came in handy for that. But for fuck's sake Sherlock, I even lost my protection to be with you! I risked my-"Sherlock silenced her with a firm kiss to the mouth, his hands on either side of her face.

Irene responded as he had hoped. Her face muscles relaxed and her mouth parted, as did Sherlock's. Irene pulled Sherlock down to the chair, and they shared an embrace that both had needed.

"I am your protection, Irene Adler."

**Hehe hope you enjoyed that chapter: 3 Sherlock is so sexy even in my own bad writing XD Phew. **

**Chapter three should be up soon.**

**Lots of love**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked cx xxxxxxx**


	3. The Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; these belong to Doyle, Moffat, Gatiss and de BBC. **

"Is that supposed to mean something Mr Holmes?" Irene murmured against Sherlock's full, swollen lips, her hand gripping the hair on Sherlock's scalp.

"Quite possibly. You're a smart woman, Ms Adler; you're capable of deducing some things." His tone was only slightly sarcastic, and he started biting at her lip, her on his lap.

"Not necessarily, Sherlock. You are a strange man, and a very difficult man to understand. You could be working out ways to kill me for all I know." She teased, and stood up, placing herself by the fire. She wrapped her arms around her, obviously cold.

"It's bloody freezing in here Sherlock."

"I do beg your pardon I didn't notice. I am, after all, the heat supply for the whole of London. Together we could be fire and save England from a rise in electricity bills." He winked, moving towards her. He placed a hand under her chin, pulling it towards his face. He kissed her lips furiously, and both moved in a rhythm so fast that either could barely cope with. His hands moved towards her waist and to her thighs. She gripped his shirt and started singlehandedly undoing the buttons on his shirt, as if she had done it many times before.

Sherlock pulled on her tights, exposing smooth thighs, and he broke away from her mouth and kissed them both, biting and nibbling.

Sherlock Holmes, in case you hadn't already noticed, was an impatient man and impatient men with a growing erection didn't waste time with foreplay. Irene's clothes had been removed in a matter of seconds, as was Sherlock's, and he was already separating her legs, ready to enter her, ready to fulfil the desire of the aching in his groin.

"What the actual fuck?" It was John, looking rather tired, disturbed and all round surprised, standing at the door way of his room.

"Go away John I'm busy." Irene and Sherlock shouted at once, and John left within seconds, feeling violated and slightly ill, with the thought in his head that he would have to walk on that floor the next day.

**I'm not entirely sure whether or not to take this further or not. Am I the only one who laughs when writing these kinds of scenes? Oh dear I need help. **

**I might finish with another chapter, but this was more of a one-shot than anything. I'd like to make Sherlock piss off Mycroft again, because that is always fun to write.**

**Please review if you liked or have anything to say!**

**I'm so sorry about the crappy quality of this fic but as it's my first… cx**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked**


	4. The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; these belong to Doyle, Moffat, Gatiss and de BBC. **

Sherlock awoke the next morning to a note beside his bed.

_Mr Holmes,_

_I highly enjoyed my visit last night and I hope to be with you again, but for now I must leave yourself and John. The poor man's face when he interrupted us was priceless; he'll probably have to start therapy again. I still think he's gay._

_I suppose you should tell Mycroft. He probably informed the fucking Queen of England knowing your brother. Although, saying that he is the Queen of England. The only thing in common you two share is blood and intelligence. You're the attractive one as far as I'm concerned, and I know a thing or two about sex appeal and being attractive. _

_But that's not important._

_I thank you again for a wonderful night (and I didn't even have to take any money out of your wallet to fulfil my satisfaction, I only needed a shower- you should be honoured I took thousands from your brother) and I hope we can reconvene in the future. Don't you have a wedding coming up soon?_

_Yours,_

_Irene Adler (Aka Madonna.)_

Sherlock called Mycroft not long later. "Hello brother dear." He had said, trying to hide some satisfaction.

"What do you want?" Mycroft replied, sounding tired and well, like Mycroft.

"Just a quick hello, and Irene Adler is on her way back to you." There was a pause and Sherlock grinned.

"What? What happened? Explain Sherlock! Sherlo-" Sherlock cut him off, and sat in his chair with his violin.

John appeared not long later, looking slightly repulsed. Sherlock ignored his friend, continuing with his composition.

"Care to explain?" He had asked.

"No."

**If I'm honest I'm pretty satisfied with that last chapter. For a first fic I'm quite pleased. I think I might start working on something new soon, maybe something Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**

**I thank you again for your support and please feel free to review at any point **

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


End file.
